


Sun and Rain

by 1kaleidoscopelucy2



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen, Pemberly Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kaleidoscopelucy2/pseuds/1kaleidoscopelucy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi and Lizzie talk about the reasons why Gigi's hopes of becoming sister-in-laws with her are not going to be fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Rain

Lizzie was packing up her bag in her office at Pemberley when she hears a knock on the door.

“Come in!” she calls, and Gigi comes bouncing through the doorway.

“Hey Lizzie!”

“Hey Gigi!”

“Soooooo, you’re still meeting me and William for dinner on the pier tomorrow night, right?”

“Yeah, unless you pull one of your “last minute tennis practices” and leave me and your poor brother stranded by ourselves!”

“Oh come on! Why are you two fighting so much on this?” Gigi asks, with a hint of desperation in her voice.

“Gigi, your brother and I aren’t going to happen!” Lizzie says, but the determination in her voice is gone, and Gigi notices and responds with the Darcy raised eyebrow look.

“Why not!” she almost whines.

Lizzie sighs and looks at her hands.

“Because Gigi,” she starts, “Darcy and I can be friends but really that’s it. We’re just compatible enough for anything long term.”

Gigi notices that Lizzie doesn’t seem too happy about this but says nothing as Lizzie continues, her voice getting louder.

“We’re night and day, sunny days and rainy days, whatever!”

Time to turn on the deep and philosophical Gigi, Gigi thinks to herself.

“Lizzie, without night and day where would the world be?”

“Ummm…”

“IN COMPLETE AND UTTER CHAOS!”

“Gigi, you know what I –”

“And what about sunny days and rainy days?”

“Gigi…”

“THEY JOIN TOGETHER AND CREATE LIFE!”

“GIGI!”

At this point, Gigi bursts into laughter and runs out of Lizzie’s office. Lizzie sighs and shakes her head at her friend’s antics, but as she goes about her night, Gigi’s words follow her around and give Lizzie a feeling in her gut that she doesn’t understand.


End file.
